planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Infiltrator
Return to Planetside 2 - Classes Certifications Class Weapons The following weapon types are available to the Infiltrator class: *Sniper Rifles *Scout Rifles *Pistols *Submachine Guns Class Cert Builds *Sniper *Hacker *Spotter Class Strategy Positioning, range recognition, and target acquisition are the key to playing the Infiltrator as a valued Sniper for your faction. Range Recognition It takes some time to get a feel for range. You need to account for bullet drop and that varies both with the rifle you're shooting, as well as the add-ons attached to it. Through practice, you'll get an idea on how far to aim above your target to get that perfect, distance headshot. This skill is necessary to master the one shot, one kill goal. Without it you'll get a lot of assists, or worse, give away your position and end up on the retreat yourself. Target Acquisition So you've gotten yourself secluded in a great spot. You know your field's ranges and how to adjust your shot accordingly. The challenge now is what to shoot? You need to fight the impulse of plinking away at moving targets trying to get that miracle kill. The odds of making a shot through a 10x scope on a moving target, while adjusting for bullet drop and travel time is very low. The probability is much higher you will give away your position and end up dead yourself. Whether you're secluded as a lone wolf or moving with a squad as part of a unit, this is always true: the more stationary the target, the more likely you are to efficiently eliminate them. Look for high threats against your team and act against them. The targets you should focus on are Medics, Engineers using gadgets, stationary gunners, crouching enemies making that long range shot, and enemy Infiltrators doing what you're doing. Leave the zigzagging infantry to be cleaned up by your team's assault classes. Without the support classes you eliminated, they will fall in short order. Squad Support The skillset of the infiltrator as mentioned above holds the potential to be a one man army. While this may be a very interesting proposition for most snipers there are those who remain loyal to their squads. Fret not, there are many ways in which an infiltrator can be a huge component of a very successful squad. The role of "Scout" is best filled by a player who has mastered the infiltrator skillset and possesses a good understanding of tactical information. If your squad is holding a base for capture and there are two sunderers full of pesky other-empire zerg, your squad leader will probably want to know as soon as possible when they're coming. Voice chat is a great medium to use between scout and squad, but should be used with some discretion. Calling out incoming troops, enemy sniper locations, enemy sunderer locations, and even reinforcements all fall under the job of the scout-sniper. When the time comes to make the call, there is a right way and a wrong way to do it. "NC incoming to us" is a statement many TR and VS squad leaders might hear from a scout. While this may put the squad on alert there are many things it failed to do by not including valuable tactical information. When relaying a scout report, be as specific as possible. What direction are those NC coming from? Are they on foot, in ground vehicles, or flying above your position? Is it a mile long armor column or just three tanks? All of this information is valuable and should be relayed with your report. While spotting please remember that if you have a target in your sights and press the "Q" button, you will be able to mark it for all of your squad mates to see. This will come in handy when dealing with targets that aren't vulnerable to your sniper bullets and makes for an excellent way of relaying the position of stationary targets like the enemy's Sunderer. If you prefer to stay indoors with your squad mates there are still ways to be of service. Immediately upon entering a base make your way safely to the ground vehicle terminal. Hack it. This will allow the acquisition of an AMS-equipped Sunderer by one of your squad members and it will prevent those bored trigger-happy assault classes from blowing up a potentially mission-saving resource. Hack terminals as well. If you find yourself surrounded by vehicles it will help to have access to the MAX and Heavy Assault loadouts to repel the rescuerers. CTR Close Target Reconnaissance This set up requires a lot of cert points in different areas, but it all leverages off the infiltrator. It also requires good overall map awareness and the ability to read the flow of the battle. You also need to back yourself alone in a fight. When involved in the large armour pushes Equip the CTR build which is a scout rifle, I prefer the SOAS 20 with the 2X reflex sights, compensator and forward grip, ammo belt and proximity mine upgrades. Leap-frog the push to the next base, drive in on a flash, park about 200m out of the base, out of hearing range. Press Down to access the vehicle options, and deconstruct the flash; for two reasons, firstly a flash sitting near a base is a dead giveaway of enemy, secondly you get part of the acquisition points back. In the base the first objective is to hack all the terminals. Do this before capping the point, it seems counter intuitive but the capping will make the map flash and alert the enemy to your presence. Once the vehicle port is hacked spawn a sunderer and then park and deploy it somewhere safe. Equip a more combat role like Heavy or light assault or max and then go cap the points. By the time your team has capped the previous point they will be looking to move to the next spot, and hey-presto a spawn location on a capping facility is ready to go. You will need to resupply to engineer to heal your sunderer or medic to heal yourself if you get into any conflicts. When in combat as CTR use your stealth to full advantage and get behind the enemy then open them up with a good spray. Also use your tool and place Recon detect dveices around their spawn, also drop some proximity mines at their spawn, at some point they will start spawning so better to know where and when. Tutorials/Tips/Gameplay Videos Strategy and Tactics *Tech Plant - Base Strategies *Bio Lab - Base Strategies *Amp Station - Base Strategies Videos aZxp1JPFP3c Category:Class Category:Strategy and Tactics Category:Videos